kungfupandaworldonlinecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ddawg1227/This was the speech I was supposed to give that I wrote out for all the Warriors on kfpw. You should read this. Of course, Jafar is dead now. But I think you should all know.
As you may know, KFPW's major problems have to do with people's rudeness against one another. Thats called bullying and there is zero tollerance allowed in This world. The main reason you have been called here is to have a Warrior meeting. This has to do with Jafar and the war in KFPW that is ACTUALLY about To happen. I have information and details and credentials that you can hear so we can all catch up share ideas with one another and learn what is Really going on in KFPW. To start, here are details about suspects and battle plans and ideas myself, Piper, Wolfaboo, and Icepaws12 have came up with. Jafar as we know is a bad and well known name to us all in Kung Fu Panda World. But some of us dont know what he's done. Hes racist and has killed many People that were innocent to get revenge on us because he claims that the Tiger Tribe of 2010 stole the palace from him. We won the palace however, And an imposter who knows his secrets has created a fake Jafar account claiming to have created a Clone Army of many of the normal membership using characters And that is a federal offense to steal someone's identity. Here are some of the facts I know about so far: .Losmisdiya has connections to Mightyshiningstar and its Mighty who is in real life brothers with Jafar. Mighty owns a fake jafar account and was hacked by my sister Big Master whom you all have heard of or seen at some point. Master is planning on an attack on the man who created the account, but to do this She is going to need help. The man has by now secretly cloned every SINGLE one of you, because you are your own weakness... And your sashes. The plan that Has started working was to create new secret servers. We are going to contact kfpw and ask them to do us the honor of being the builders of a new KFPW Connected to the good KFPW where all the evil dark lords and ladys will be exiled until we have furthur information found. Weve heard many rumors of people Being ninja jumped and ending up in the Bell Tower. The rumor is that Jafars land owned is at the Entrance to the Bell Tower. Losmisdiya as I mentioned Earlier, is putting on a bake sale. She once mentioned to me indirectly that she was using the money earned to FUND for myself. She asked that I help Find more DragonWarriors in kfpw. I didnt understand why until I learned that Jafarthevampires account returned that very night. He yelled at Losmisdiya For thinking that she had gone into his account, which she didnt. Jafar and Losmisdiya are friends. Los now has given us proof that she is a suspect in This case. It is only us that know about this and none of the other sashes shall know. We cannot talk about this to other people because we need this Information to not get in the wrong hands. Ninja Jump when possible. My sister says when she gets back she is going to train as hard as she can. Its Important that you dont loose chat or get suspended or band in this time period. Come wintertime, KFPW is supposed to get snowy... As we hope. It is the Time of the year that the wolf tribes of KFPW are strongest, and Jafar will make his move. His discriptions are black tiger with white sash. KFPW name only. Be on the lookout for this criminal. But be careful; he is known to have found a way to create potions such as mindcontrol and invisability potions. Drago Is a suspect for his constant similar recreating accounts behavior. However he is not the man we are looking for- so we think. NO one can speak wrongly About anyone until we have a definite suspect. And that suspect cannot be in this room because if he was you he would have left already in fear from us all Being together at once. We are THE DWs of KFPW and no one can take out happiness away, especially not us. The war is in Late December Early January. Train Hard and BE THERE. I will see you all then. Now its time for questions and sharing ideas. ^This was the true point of my entire being in kfpw. To end him. But I never got the chance to tell my fellow warriors of this speech. Its alright though, Jafar is officially dead now. Good riddens. Category:Blog posts